User talk:William Leonard
Welcome! You want to join? Hello! I was wondering........ do you want to join SpongeBrawl? You don't have to join, well I need at least 2 people on my spin-off. Replay soon. User: MissAppear869 We Should...... We should become writing partners and create a spin-off together. But first we need to decide if we want it too be like another show or something different. Deetfeet 22:10, February 7, 2010 (UTC) Yeah! That'd be just swell! Or maybe we could work together writing episodes for some of the dead spin-offs! I choose the name for our team "The Deetfeet Brothers". Signing off, from William Leonard 18:56, February 8, 2010 (UTC) Discussion Hey, William Leonard! Can you join 1. discussion in "Idea Corner" at "The Adventures of Spongebob Squarepants: Sponge Genius"? SpongeWriter123 08:44, March 25, 2010 (UTC) VDA Just add importScriptPage('User:Ajraddatz/VDA.js', 'community') To your global.js page on central. Thanks, --[[user:seahorseruler|''seahorseruler]] |[[user_talk:seahorseruler|'Talk']] ( ) Yoshi! 12:51, March 31, 2010 (UTC) What where? SpongeWriter123 13:19, March 31, 2010 (UTC) 'Alright!! 500 EDITS!!!' YESS!!! I HAVE 500 EDITS!!! YIPPEEE!! HA-HA!!! IN YOUR FACE MISSAPPEAR869! I GOT THERE FIRST! YAY!!! Signing off...William Leonard! 10:44, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Yes, that's right, the 500-edit guy... MissAppear869 didn't even know to react, but... anyway, yes you won!!! SpongeWriter123 10:58, April 3, 2010 (UTC) I wasn't even on that time. MissAppear869/Marth869 08:40, May 21, 2010 (UTC) Admin? William Leonard, why did you write that you are admin? Speaking of admin, Are you okay with me becoming an admin? SpongeWriter123 14:53, April 6, 2010 (UTC) Hey There! Hey there William Leonard. As I randomly say with all the people I think I will be good friends with, I say that you have a great taste in writing. In other words, you are a magnificent writer. Thanks, Bigman602, The Cool Guy 22:12, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Thanks. I get that a lot. It's not surprising that I have watched at least one episode from every season in SpongeBob. I've watched all of seasons 1-4. So I guess I really know the characters. Happily signed by [[User:William Leonard|William Leonard, Administrator at the SpongeBob Fan Wiki.]] 07:14, April 18, 2010 (UTC) I have watched all episodes of season 1-6 and half of season 7, since into Estonia (You didn't forget it, did you?) episodes are coming, actually, really slowly! SpongeWriter123 07:30, April 18, 2010 (UTC) I have watched every episode (except the newest ones which i will watch soon Bigman602, The Cool Guy 19:12, April 19, 2010 (UTC) You are quite a good writer too! [[User:William Leonard|My name is WILLIAM LEONARD: '''ADMINISTRATOR']] 20:07, April 19, 2010 (UTC) Why thank you good sir. Oh and sorry for being so late for saying thank you. I apologize with sincere apologies. Bigman602, The Cool Guy 18:12, May 1, 2010 (UTC) Thoughtful Channel Wiki Hello. i would like to tell you all Thoughtful Productions Inc. matieral has been moved to Thoughtful Channel Wiki. I would also like to tell you that your are admin over there too. Bigman602, The Cool Guy 18:14, May 1, 2010 (UTC) Dude, that article was digusting! I HAD to get rid of it! Ponyo Fan 16:04, May 16, 2010 (UTC) Why am I banned? I didn't do anything, neither was I doing anything bad to The Sponge. THAT ARTICLE WAS GROSS. Ponyo Fan 16:15, May 16, 2010 (UTC) LISTEN TO ME! I'm not User: The Weakest Goofy Goober, and what the heck did I vandalize?!?! I'm not banned, and you're being crazy! Ponyo Fan 16:25, May 16, 2010 (UTC) THESE MESSAGES ARE FOR THE FAKE WILLIAM, THIS IS THE ONLY WAY HE LISTENS. LA LA LA LA YOU FAKE! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU'RE PULLING THIS WHEN I'M NOT BANNED YOU HOBO! TO THE FAKE IDIOT WILLIAM ~With hate, Ponyo Fan to the Fake William~ Who are you talking about, ME? Greetings from William Leonard 15:39, May 19, 2010 (UTC)(not so much this time, as William's totally cheesed off) About fake-you. SpongeWriter123 17:58, May 19, 2010 (UTC) Ideas Where do you get all these ideas from?Stephen Burg 22:39, May 20, 2010 (UTC) : Using magic. :-) No, not really, I just... well, come up with them! I don't know how! Greetings from William Leonard 05:43, May 21, 2010 (UTC) Reply Nah, it's on another wiki. Phin68 talk to Phin68 14:29, May 22, 2010 (UTC) Sponged Together Is your Sponged Together canceled or Deetfeet's Sponged Together? Bigman602, The Cool Guy 16:03, May 22, 2010 (UTC) Squidward's Tales You should start adjusting Squidward's Tales a bit. this user has vandalized a page, but I reverted the edits. --Manta-bee 07:09, May 24, 2010 (UTC) IRC Please come to the IRC channel imediately! It's very important!!!!! Bigman602, The Cool Guy 21:29, May 24, 2010 (UTC) Honestly, it's impossible to even edit there! Greetings from William Leonard 14:51, May 26, 2010 (UTC) SquidWard's Tales Hey there William! I just started writing episodes for Squid's tales to let you know. I might also invite some of my friends! Bigman602, The Cool Guy 20:17, May 26, 2010 (UTC) Invited You have been invited to SpongeStar FilmPants. Mr. Weird 02:53, July 10, 2010 (UTC) I haven't heard from you in a while. The Best Darkus Brawler 17:41, July 28, 2010 (UTC) SpongeWriter123 Hello! What happen to SpongeWriter123? Havn't seen him/her for awhlie... Do you know what happen? I wasn't here. MissAppear869 here! Join Spongebob's Greatest Adventures! ^3^ 10:17, July 29, 2010 (UTC) What happened to Bigman602 and SpongeWriter123? They've just mysteriously dissappeared. And what happened to your adminship? The Best Darkus Brawler 00:55, August 2, 2010 (UTC) I thought you knew Bigman602 was hacked. SpongeWriter123 - go see his talk page. My admin rights were removed by Sannse because there were 'some issues going on on this wiki'. Call me William 12:31, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Oh I forgot Bigman was hacked. What do you mean "some issues going on on this wiki"? The Best Darkus Brawler 17:03, August 2, 2010 (UTC) How do you make title cards? Goodboy12 00:38, August 3, 2010 (UTC) My sister created a spamming username on my IP address, and I was accidentally removed from the admin team. Call me William 14:44, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Probelm A person is editing JellyfishJam38's page Bob. Can you see who it is? Thanks PremierChannel TV'10 This is illegal you know 16:43, August 30, 2010 (UTC) A code user called 76.113.202.82 keeps on editing my pages. Please sort him out! admin Hey, admin, is this like a fan-fiction wiki? Sir_REX Strikes Back 04:58, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Sponge Fish Hooks Pants! Waana Be A Writer? Check Out My Youtube Channel, "Rusty3921" Join Sponge Fish Hooks Pants! 19:50, October 17, 2010 (UTC) See my wiki! See the Skippyjon Jones wiki! Give it some love! p.s. you are 100 percent AWESOME! Red Mist Why wouldn't Wendy let you adopt it? And yes, I saw the whole Red Mist. It was only about six minutes, though. It was in low cell-phone quality...it looked very...disturbing and superdeformed. Ponyo Fan 16:49, May 26, 2011 (UTC) Adopt? I heard you want to adopt this wiki, right? I'll let you adopt this wiki. But make sure to read the following, it's important: * If you want this wiki, you'll have to deal with copyright. You can either neutralize the wiki content-wise so Viacom won't have anything to hold down your neck, or you can leave the wiki the way it is. But that's quite risky, so I don't recommend that. * Please remodel the home page, it's a mess. * An Awards Ceremony is supposed to be held every year. If you were to adopt this wiki, you can run each ceremony (not required though). God Bless! Phin68 talk to Phin68 17:53, June 25, 2011 (UTC) Hi Good to see you're back, William. At least there's someone here I remember. Weirdo Guy (talk) 03:57, August 18, 2011 (UTC)